bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
CandyCake Guppies: Meet The Bubble Guppies
CandyCake Guppies: Meet The Bubble Guppies * Season #: 7 * Season 7 film Plot The CandyCake Guppies visit Earth to collect some products for their School Play, but they somehow pick up a group of stowaways known as the Bubble Guppies, led by Molly. While the Bubble Guppies trying to fit in to Jupiter Town and it's citizens, Molly and Lollipop Pops switch places for the day, while trouble arises for the CandyCake Guppies. Film Opening shot: opening eyecatches: cut to the moon hanging big and bright in the night sky. Most of it is covered in a faint shadow, leaving a bright crescent around one edge. Three stars twinkle prominently near it as the camera slowly pivots downward through a sky in which the sun is sinking toward the horizon. It passes an overhead shot of Jupiter Town, then moves on to the road leading through the grassy outskirts and finally stops on the train station. A train chugs up and hisses to a stop; cut to the platform, where Mrs. Galaxy gets off the train with her suitcase. * {Mrs. Galaxy} "Wow, what a ride that was." (hears thunder) "Huh?" (suddenly, Thunder King came down from the dark clouds with an evil laugh) "Ahhhhh!" (runs awa''y) * {'Thunder King'} "Take this!" (''shoots lightning into a nearby tree) "And that!" (shoots another at a section of road) * {Citizen #1} "Ahhh!" * {Citizen #2} "Run away!" Soon, the CandyCake Guppies arrived to where Thunder King is. * {Lolipop Pops} "There he is!" * {Sugar Pie} "That guy is way too powerful." * {Blueberry Jam} "It's going to beat them." * {Sugar Pie} "No!" * {Lolipop Pops} "Wait, the energy balls!" (the others are watch from the distance) "That monster is brawler. If the Candys take in his energy balls, they'll have random powers. So let's do it!" (The Candys spin through the energy balls. This time, there will be two different and new powers; the males are the Psychic Puffers. Their outfit is a purple and black striped long-sleeved shirt. The females are the Fighter Candles. Their outfit is a red shirt, dark blue tails, and bandannas of their signature color) * {Choco, Blueberry, Vanilla} "Let's go, Psychic Puffers!" * {Cinnamon, Lolipop, Sugar} "And ''the Fighter Candles!" * {'Lolipop Pops'} "Alright...Psychic Puffers, use Psyshock!" (The male Candys use Psyshock) * {'King Masterson'} "Ahhh!" * {'Lolipop Pops'} "And now, Fighter Candles, we'll give more damage with Triple Kick!" (The females help out with Triple Kick) * {'King Masterson'} "Oh!" * {'Lolipop Pops'} "Then we'll use Arm Thrust!" (The FC attack with Arm Thrust. It sends Masterson flying into the building) * {'King Masterson'} "Ow!" * {'Lolipop Pops'} "Now, Psychic Puffers! Use Psychic!" (PP use Psychic to lower Masterson's defense.) * {'Lolipop Pops'} "Fighter Candles, let's use Double Kick!" (FC use Double Kick and hit Masterson twice, sending him up to the sky.) * {'Lolipop Pops'} "Cinnamon, go up there and finish it up with Storm Throw!" (Cinnamon speeds up and uses Storm Throw to send Masterson flying away through the clouds.) * {'King Masterson'} "Ahhhh! Curse you, CandyCake Guppies!" * ['Caramel Cider'] "We must be over the moon." * ['Lollipop Pops'] "Oh, I am excited—but to be honest, I’m a little nervous too." (''Cotton shoves his head into frame, startling them both,) * [Cotton Puffy] "You’re nervi-cited!" (jumping high, echoing) "It’s like you want to jump up and down and yell, “YAY ME!!” " (small voice, curling up into a ball, rocking back and forth) "But you also want to curl up in a teeny tiny ball and hide at the same time." (The split-second emotional shift ends as he gets himself upright again, works out all the kinks, and zips over to Lollipop.) * [Cotton Puffy] "We've all been there." (He gives a noogie to the purple hair and zips off.) * [Sugar Pie] "I'm there almost every day." * [Blueberry Jam] "You got no reason to fret, sis. Everything’s gonna be just—" (Gelatin, on the edge of total panic, races up to Lollipop.) * [Gelatin Soft] "Lollipop!!" (calmer, touching Lollipop's face/bending her head down) "Oh, sorry, darling, but I just realized you’re not wearing your crown." (He looks Lollipop in the eye.) "You haven't left it at home, have you?" * [Lollipop Pops] "It's in my bag." (Cranberry pats the suitcase; Gelatin backs off.) "Just feel a little self-conscious about wearing it." * [Cinnamon Buns]Category:CandyCakes Category:Candycakes guppies episodes Category:Movies